Don't Touch Him
by Anti-Form Sora
Summary: Okay. Couldn't sleep, so I decided to finish this. Ment to go to sleep right after going threw this, but it ended up to be an all nighter. Really weird OCD. AkuRoku wierd... thing. Hit of previous AxelXDemyx. Hope you like it even if it's wierd.


**A/N:** Okay. Something about spring break and always thinking about sex. Thanks got out to Riku-Keyblade for being my beta-reader again. Loves you, R-K!! And thanks for my REALLY confusing stories that don't make sense when they first start out, but always come out right in the end. Like what it said in the summery. Really random OCD. Don't know what else to say besides Princess Mansex being a little bastard that everybody wants to kill. Well, I hope you like it.

**Warnings:** Roxas getting tongue raped by Xemnas.

* * *

"Or, of course, I could bring XIII into this," Xemnas threatened, walking in front of Axel.

"You leave Roxas out of this!" Axel said, glaring at the Superior, thrashing his body around as he tried to break free from the grip of the Schemer and Assassin who held onto his arms.

Turning away from pyro, Xemnas said without any emotion at all, "Do it,"

"S... Superior..." Demyx hesitated, looking wide-eyed from the fire user to the leader.

"I said 'do it'."

Demyx looked at the fire user with sympathetic eyes, looking for some kind of clue of what he should do, but Axel didn't even glance his way. His eyes stayed fixed on the silver-haired man, burning holes into his back. Closing his eyes, he turned his head away and did as he was asked.

Axel was surprised to find a bubble of water covering his nose and mouth. Soon his lungs were screaming for air, and, as a last resort, he gathered up the last of his energy before passing out to create a fire wall that forced everybody to the far side of the room; everybody except the Superior.

As Axel lay panting on the ground, Xemnas stood over the redhead and yanked him up by his hair.

"Now, are you going to tell me what you were doing with XIII?"

"I already told you," Axel muttered through clenched teeth. "We were doing the mission you assigned us, then we got done, and we were playing video games in his room."

"Then why were you both in his room?" His hand gripped his hair harder.

"That's where we were playing video games," Axel couldn't get Roxas in trouble. He would rather die than get him in trouble.

"You know perfectly well that I could just kill you now, and then your little _friend_, so overcome by grief, will die because you're not there to take away his pain." The Superior put his face next to Axel's. "Now, are you going to tell me what really happened? Are you?" Axel suddenly felt his head being slammed against a solid object. He slipped to the ground, his head about to crack from the pain. Because of the pain, he barely noticed the fact that Roxas had entered the room. It was only when he was thrust into his face did he realize that he was even still in the castle.

"Now, are we going to talk, or is your little lover boy going to have to suffer?" Xemnas sneered.

Roxas, taken aback by what was going on, asked, "Axel, what's he talking about?"

"I already told you what we were doing, _Xemnas_," The redhead was determined not to look the blonde boy in the eyes.

"Well then," Xemnas straightened up, still holding on to the youngest member of the Organization. "I guess I'm just going to have to force it out of you." He lowered his head and began licking on the outer shell of Roxas' ear. Roxas instinctively pulled away from Xemnas, but the Superior's grip tightened around his wrist.

"NO!" The Flurry ran up, ignoring the pain in his head, and pushed Roxas behind his back. "You're not going to hurt Roxas. Not while I'm still around." Bright green eyes filled with fury met the calm pools of the Superior.

"Very well then," Xemnas said after a moment. "Then are you willing to carry both punishments on your back?"

"Punishment? Axel, what is he talking about?" Roxas was getting worried now. "Axel, answer me!" The blue eyed boy pounded on the elder's back, not noticing the wince that took place for a brief second.

"As long as Roxas stays out of it,"

"Suit yourself," Xemnas shrugged. "Saïx, care to join me?"

"But of course," the seventh member said, grabbing Axel and dragging him out of the room.

"Axel..." Roxas stared after him with wide eyes.

**TEN MINUTES LATER**

Axel was pushed into the Superior's office and his face slammed into the corner of the cherry desk. Copper-tasting blood slipped between his lips as he rubbed his cheek where the desk had hit.

Not hearing the order that was given, he was stripped of his coat mercilessly.

"I see you still have the marks from the last time," the Superior whispered, barely audible over the heavy breathing of the Flurry. "I'm beginning to wonder if they'll... ever heal. I wonder what XIII would say if he saw this."

"Shut it," he panted, glaring over his shoulder. His back was covered in half-healed cuts from a whip.

"Well, now," Xemnas walked over to look at Axel's face. "I don't think you should be talking to someone like that who holds your very existence in their hands, hmmm?"

"Just hurry up and get it over with," he muttered, turning away from his master's face.

"Oh, but then that wouldn't be punishment, now would it?" Turning, he nodded at Saïx, who removed Axel's pants and pushed him to the floor.

As he recovered from the second blow to the head, Axel saw Xemnas hovering over him.

"Now are you going to cooperate?" Axel grunted. Once again, Xemnas nodded at Saïx. He handcuffed the redhead's hands to one of the chair's arms. This time, he didn't even fight back. It was best to get it done and over with than fight and have it drag on. Soon after, he had a bandana slipped over his eyes.

Now it was time for the Superior to play his sick little waiting game. He would just stand there, staring at him, burning imaginary holes into his flesh. Then, without warning, Axel felt a hard thrust at his entrance. As the Luna Diviner got himself into a comfortable position, Xemnas came around to face the blinded Axel, holding a whip. Snapping it open, the redhead winced visibly. He knew what was going to happen. He bowed his head, getting himself ready for the pain that he was going to endure like all the other times he was in this position. He felt a thrust from Saïx, and all his control was lost.

* * *

"But I have to see him!" Roxas yelled back at Demyx as he ran to the door of the Superior's room.

"Roxas, no!" the Nocturne exclaimed, grabbing the Roxas' wrists. "You can't go in there!"

"Why not?" the blonde boy pouted.

"Look, there's something you need to know about Axel that he could never tell you." Demyx didn't want to admit it, but Roxas was fast, and he was lucky he caught up in time to stop him.

"Why wouldn't he tell me something? He knows that I won't abandon him."

"... It's not that. It's... something else." Demyx looked at the ground. He wasn't sure if he could tell someone so innocent about it.

"Well, whatever it is, it wouldn't be right for him to take the blame for something that didn't even happen!" He turned to take off again, but the ninth member held on to him

"No, you don't understand. He would... act out to say the least, and Superior and Saïx would... I don't think I'm the best person to be telling you this..."

"What would they do? Demyx, WHAT DID THEY DO TO HIM?!" Roxas grabbed the other boy by the shoulders and began shaking him.

"They... whipped him." The answer was barely audible.

"They did WHAT?"

"They whipped him, Roxas. Whipped, flogged, whatever you want to call it. Believe me, Roxas." Demyx's eyes fell to the floor once more. "I've seen the scars. They weren't pretty. Ever since you came here, he's been desperately trying not to get hurt again."

"Well, they're not hurting him now!" And before Demyx could stop him, Roxas was off.

* * *

Axel's blindfold was now damp with tears. Not only was his back covered in blood, but so was his ass as Saïx pounded mercilessly into him. His head lay on the metal handcuffs. He wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of him crying out with pain. Suddenly there was a pounding at the door.

"Axel? Axel? Are you in there? Come on! Open up and leave him alone!" The redhead raised his head, red marks on his forehead.

"Rox... as..." he muttered. He didn't need his eyes to see the surprised looks on both of his abusers. There was a click from the area of the door, and Axel knew that he was coming in. "ROXAS, STAY OUT!" he cried, bringing up a wall of fire around the door. He didn't want Roxas to see him like this.

* * *

Feeling the door get hot, the blonde haired boy pulled away an instant before the door burst into flames. Watching the flames dance in the doorway, Roxas felt his eyes began to water, not from the intense heat, but from the rejection Axel threw at him. Demyx came and stood next to him.

"I have to get in there!" the boy cried, going from one side of the fire to the other, looking for a weak spot. "Demyx, help me!"

"What? Are you crazy?" Demyx was shocked. He had never thought of stopping the Superior and his second-in-command.

"You said that you saw the scars that they gave him," Roxas shot. "Do you really want them to get worse?" The Melodious Nocturne was shocked. He never even _thought_ of that when he and the Flurry were dating. When he didn't respond, Roxas said, "You don't have to, you know. You could just leave now, if you want. I'm not forcing you to do it,"

"No." the dirty blonde said as he stood up straight. "I'm not leaving him this time."

* * *

Xemnas brought the whip down again, hard. This time, Axel let a cry escape his lips. Then something wet attacked the Superior's neck. Turning, he saw The Key Of Destiny and the Melodious Nocturne standing side by side in the now extinguished fire. A smile crept across his lips.

"VII, that's enough. We'll finish this some other time," Was all that was said as both Xemnas and Saïx disappeared through their portals.

Roxas rushed to Axel's side. Quickly unlocking the handcuffs with the Oblivion, he gently looked over the wounds on his back. Demyx removed the blindfold.

"Why didn't you tell me about this, Axel?" the blonde boy asked, tears welling up in his eyes. Demyx got up and walked out of the burned door.

"I... I didn't want to worry you, Rox." The Flurry tried to sit up, but everywhere on him was sore, and he fell back down again. The young boy's arm shot out and caught the older man before he hit his head for the third time that day. As he gently lowered him back onto the floor, Demyx reappeared with a cloth, cleaning alcohol, bandages, and cloths. Pouring some of the clear, strong smelling liquid on the cloth, he began to clean the wounds while he wore a soft expression on his face.

"Demyx..." Axel was stunned. He had never done this before. He wondered what had gotten into him.

Once he finished bandaging up his friend, the Nocturne whispered, "This is for all the times I didn't do anything." His eyes looked sad.

Deciding to break the tension, Roxas picked up the clean pair of pants that the ninth member brought in and said, "Okay. Let's see if we can get at least these on before we bring him back to his room." And with that, all three tried to act as if nothing had happened.


End file.
